The Administrative Core is directed by Dr. Lawrence Corey, the overall Principal Investigator of the Program Project. The goals of the Administrative Core are to 1) coordinate the administrative, fiscal and organizational aspects of the entire program project; 2) facilitate scientific communication among the clinical facilities, laboratories, investigators and participants involved in these studies; 3) interface with site personnel in evaluating and accessing operational and fiscal activities and developments; 4) coordinate IRB submissions, renewals and updates, and human subjects training compliance; 5) provide fiscal oversight of thePOL The Administrative Core also coordinates the courier services utilized to transport specimens between laboratories and clinics and will coordinate transport of specimens from the international sites. The Administrative Core oversees the arrangements for the External Advisory Board. The Advisory Board meets at 12-18 month intervals with the Project and Core leaders and investigative staff, to review the progress of the program. These administrative functions are centralized from the offices of Dr. Corey at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. This is the central location of the combined programs in Infectious Diseases at the FHCRC and Virology Division of the University of Washington. As with other parts of the P01 these personnel are split between FHCRC and UW based persons.